One Big Nameless Random Ficlet
by K And SC Productions
Summary: Naruto and co. come across some rather strange characters one day. Insanity and randomness ensue! Rated PG-13 to be safe. I suck at summaries.


First things first, we do not own it. This is one of them legal disclaimer thingies so we don't get sued for a whole combined *looks in pockets* six dollars a forty-five cents. In other words: We no own. You no sue. We no throw twigs at you.  
  
Kira: Alright let me introduce ourselves to you...  
  
SC: DONT TALK FOR ME DAMMIT!!! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!!!  
  
Kira: okay, okay.... geez someone's testy today...  
  
SC: err.... I hate introductions.... err  
  
*enter Kira*  
  
Kira: I told you before you wouldn't be able to do it because you hate them...  
  
SC: _ Lemme alone...  
  
Kira: ¬_¬.... whatev... anyways *turns to readers* I am the all powerful and perverted Kira!  
  
SC: all powerful my left butt cheek! Argh... I hate it when Kira has control of the keyboard, you see, she is typing for me, well not now cause I am typing just when she.... forget it, I am the all crazy, weird and always hungry SC, that likes making cookies and inventing new attacks. Err... whatever  
  
Kira: (I'm going to take control of her speech now) ahh.... the weather is most beautiful.... okay that's lame... but! We wrote this together while we were stranded on a tropical island somewhere and only had rum and- oh wait wrong fandom...  
  
SC: you should just be quiet for now....  
  
Kira: anyways! ON WITH THE FICCIE!!!  
  
SC: you're getting lame now....  
  
Kira: shush! At least I'm not the one who... *sounds of SC and Kira arguing fade as cheesy music starts* *2 people making large gestures and fighting can be seen in the background*  
  
One day Sasuke was walking down the street and bumped into Sakura, who with her annoying high-pitched voice, disgusting pink hair and sweaty masculine body, tried to hug him.  
  
Sasuke, of course, got tired of this, and this time he plans to FIGHT BACK, because he once let Ino get on his back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ino: SASUKE-KUN!!! I missed you so much!  
  
Sasuke: I just saw you 5 minutes ago  
  
Ino: Don't worry about the time we spend apart, even though I dread that time with all my heart  
  
Sasuke: Ino, don't you have someone else's ass to crawl up and annoy?  
  
Ino: NO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO SASUKE-KUN!! *jumps on Sasuke's back*  
  
Sasuke: *falls down from her weight* GET THE HECK OFF ME INO!!!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
yes, times like those happened often and still do, as Sakura approaches closer, and closer, Sasuke kept on thinking what he should do.  
  
'Shall I take that pole on the ground and whack her? Or shall I pick up that dog in the trash can and chuck it?'  
  
Sasuke decided against those two ideas and ran. He ran and ran and ran until he collided with someone else. 'Please don't let it be Sakura.' he mentally chanted.  
  
That guy standing before him was known as the wondrous magical enchanters that every villager respected, how he got into the village was unknown, however he demanded that Sasuke shouldn't let Sakura eat his ramen 'please, don't let it be Sakura to taste the ramen I cooked'  
  
this man, was the, THE, TWIGKAGENEJI, aka simply.  
  
Sasuke stopped in his footsteps  
  
'y-you can help me, escape from, Sakura?'  
  
'Yes, but there is a price'  
  
Sasuke breaks down and begs Simply  
  
'u have to tell me! I'll do anything ANYTHING'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Storyline created by: Kira and ShadowClone AKA K&SC Productions ©  
  
Kira: We know that this chapter is really, really, REALLY short... but we ran out of ideas at the time... we already have chapters two and three typed up... but lets face it... we're lazy... If you would be ever so kind as to leave a review on your way out... that would be great... even if it's a flame to tell us we suck... I know the first chapter isn't really funny... but the others are pretty good! Or so we're told... All of the characters you don't recognize are from the forum that SC and I are members of... If you would like to join or just talk to us the URL is in our profile  
  
SC: what profile? That blank waste of space?  
  
Kira: ¬_¬ shush... well for now we say...  
  
SC and Kira: CHA!!! 


End file.
